


Break

by may10baby



Series: Sheith Month 2k17 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Needles, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: Keith is forced to deal with every aspect of Takashi Shirogane, even the parts that he'd rather not face.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Sheith Month (the prompt is "break"), and it turns out it's my biggest fic out of the four (probably because I'm a horrible person tdk). There's a lot of warnings in the tags, but this was definitely my favorite to write. I love torturing Keith lbh. (I also forgot which day this was supposed to be released on so have some pain early).

Keith tucked his toes underneath the comforter, hugging his knees to his chest as he watched Takashi strip off his suit jacket and lie it across a chair in their bedroom. Unlike Keith, who was always supposed to be naked in the bedroom, Takashi wore clothes whenever he wanted. Keith was an outlet, a means for Takashi to get rid of frustration so that it didn’t get out of control when he went out every day. Some days he would be sweet about it, but other days…

Keith watched Takashi for any signs, any tells. He searched for a too rough yank on Takashi’s tie for Kuro, or the gentle way he hummed if it was Shiro. He couldn’t figure it out, not until Takashi turned to look at him. He smiled, but his gaze was dark. Keith gripped his knees so tightly his knuckles turned white, unable to move as Kuro, now completely shirtless, held up a white plastic bag. Keith looked at in confusion.

“Want to try something new?” Kuro asked lowly, still smiling as he walked over to the bed. Keith didn’t back away. Shiro didn’t mind it when he moved away. He understood that for Keith it meant fear, but for Kuro it meant disobedience.

“Something new?” Keith asked nervously, watching as Kuro pulled out a red plastic container and sat it on the bedside table. It had bright red and white stickers pasted over it, with a strange, yet familiar, circular design. Keith couldn’t read well enough to know what the biggest word meant. He could spell it though. B-I-O-H-A-Z-A-R-D. “What’s that?” He asked, looking up at Kuro.

“Yes, something new. And it’s a special container for our toys today. Perfectly safe for you, kitten.” He added sweetly. Keith knew for a fact that it was Kuro today. Shiro always called him names like ‘sweetheart’ or ‘darling’. Kuro treated him like he was a pet. “Well, safe in the means of avoiding any unwanted finger sticks.” Keith tensed at his words, watching as Kuro began pulling out long lines of plastic packaging, all of them about as wide as the length of his middle finger. Kuro took his time organizing, and Keith leaned a bit closer to see what he was messing with. He visibly recoiled when he recognized the contents.

Needles.

Kuro had some in every size and length and he was currently laying them out in neat lines along the bedside table. Keith slid back a few feet, before freezing in realization. Kuro looked up at him sharply.

“What are you doing?” He snapped angrily, and Keith flinched.

“I...I’m sorry…” Keith managed, unable to move back to his original spot. His legs wouldn’t let him. Kuro let the packaged needles fall onto the desk, before he turned to face Keith fully. Keith scrambled back along the bed, until he was pressed back into the corner. He squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry!” He whimpered, curling into a ball when he felt the bed dip under Kuro’s weight. “I’m so sorry!” He cried out when Kuro’s hand yanked at his hair angrily, pulling him off the bed. His knees cracked against the hardwood and Keith choked out a breath. Kuro released his hair, letting Keith collapse onto the floor. Keith drew in a weak breath, palms rubbing at his sore knees.

“Get your restraints. The metal ones.” Kuro added, his voice like a whip. Keith scrambled to his knees, reaching under the bed and pulling out the chest filled with Kuro’s toys. There was another, smaller one that was Shiro’s, filled with vibrators and toys meant to give Keith pleasure, but Kuro never bothered with that. Keith clicked open the chest, pulling out two pairs of metal manacles, tied together neatly with black rope. Tears began to fall from Keith’s face as he placed them on the bed. He hated being tied up, even more than the other tortures that Kuro put him through. “Put the chest away. That should be everything we need tonight.” Kuro said, sounding slightly less angry and far more pleased.

He wanted _Shiro_. Shiro wouldn’t do this. The worst that Shiro did was leave the occasional bruise during sex, but then next time he was out he’d bring Keith home a present like a stuffed animal or ice cream. Keith sniffled as he closed the chest and pushed it back under the bed. Kuro grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet and shoving him forward onto the bed.

“On your back. I want you to watch.” Kuro said simply. Keith shifted back a bit, before rolling onto his back. Kuro took the time shackle Keith’s wrists and feet to the four corners of the bed. His fingers then moved to grip Keith’s chin tightly, forcing him to meet his eyes. “I’m going to make you bleed. I’ve been meaning to for a long time, but this one-” he tapped his temple to indicate Shiro, who was drifting in his subconscious, “-refused to let me do anything that could cause too many scars or genuinely injure you in some way.” Kuro scoffed at the thought, stroking his hand down Keith’s chest, towards his stomach. His hand slid down to grip Keith’s flacid cock. He began stroking, and Keith whimpered at how easy it was to get him hard.

“You know some people just take 18 gauge needles and stab them through the heads of people’s cocks.” Kuro said, enjoying the terrified sound that escaped Keith’s throat. “But that apparently counts under ‘permanent damage’. Honestly, that’s the point. To make you mine so that even when I rest and let that weak-natured fool come out and coddle you, he’ll know that you’ll always be mine.” Kuro shifted forward, both his hands cupping Keith’s face as he leaned in. “You’ll always be mine, right?” Keith nodded his head quickly, afraid of the consequences if he didn’t. “Good kitten. Since you’re being so sweet, I’ll stick with the smaller ones today.”

Kuro turned his attention back to the needles on the bedside table, pawing through them, considering, before picking out a sleeve and starting to pull the needles out of the packaging. Each needle had a clear cap on it, the bottom a wide, light blue plastic. Keith watched as Kuro pulled needles out of the packages, lining them up along Keith’s arm. He couldn’t count them or tell how big they were. They were out of his range of vision at that point, but he knew Kuro was pulling out a lot of them. Too many. “You can thank the other me for how many times I’m going to stick you. He _was_ the one that said I could only use each needle once.” Kuro mused, lining the last of the needles up along Keith’s side.

Kuro admired his work. Twenty needles in all, in a row down Keith’s side. They were small; 25 gauge needles were only half an inch long and five eighths of an inch wide. Kuro had some 16 gauge needles (much longer and wider) at the ready, in case Keith had put up more of a fight. He was disappointed that he hadn’t. But the terror was there, in the way Keith’s chest rose and fell, his pretty eyes blurry with tears. Kuro loved him. Loved doing this to him and breaking him down bit by bit. He other self clawed at him in those times, demanding to care for Keith and sometimes Kuro let him. Shiro would come out and fix what Kuro had broken, and Kuro would break him again. It was a vicious cycle for them, fulfilling Kuro’s need to ruin and Shiro’s need to repent. All on poor little Keith, unloved by society and dragged in their web with the promise of a roof and food.

Kuro was ready to start playing, his finger brushing against the first needle, when the sharp pang in his head happened. Fucking goody two shoes. He climbed off the bed, reaching for the plastic bag and pulling out the rest of the supplies. Alcohol pads, gauze, gloves, even disgustingly cute bandaids. Kuro took the time to line up twenty disposable alcohol pads along each needle. He pulled the gloves onto his hands, looking down at Keith. Keith’s fear had abated in the time it’d taken for Kuro to pull out the other necessities. If anything he looked slightly relieved. That wouldn’t do.

“You know, these needles probably can’t seriously hurt you, but I still needed to take the time out of my day to memorize where I could stab you.” Kuro said easily, picking up an alcohol swab and taking a moment to choose his first location. His other half said the arm, so Kuro went for his stomach. He ripped open the alcohol pad, dragging the wet square along the soft line right above Keith’s hipbone. He had to pick the softer softs, or his other half would give him a migraine like no other. He picked up the first needle, watching Keith’s eyes go wide as he plucked the cap off the needle. He pinched the skin right over where he’d drawn the alcohol swab, before sliding the needle in slowly, his eyes drifting to Keith’s face, watching him cringe with pain. It wasn’t much, but Kuro had nineteen more to go.

Keith let out a small whimper, watching as the needle sank into his skin. It was a sharp prick, followed by a small moment of no pain, and then the ache began once Kuro sank the needle in until the light blue base was resting against his skin. Rather than pull it out, Kuro left it in, going for another alcohol swab. Keith drew in a sharp breath, which only made the needle in his stomach ache more. Kuro noticed his fussing and smiled at him.

“Does it hurt, pet?” He asked lowly.

“Yes.” Keith whimpered, his body tensing as Kuro dragged another alcohol swab across his other hip. He knew better than to ask questions. Kuro would only use that to pick apart his head as well. Just a little more pain, then Shiro would come out and Keith would be cared for. When the second needle went in, Kuro stabbed it in more quickly, and Keith yelped, his body twitching. His nerves zeroing in on the two rods of metal inside him at that moment. “Ow…” He whined, tears streaking down his face. Kuro looked pleased at his reaction, nodding his head and going for the next swab. Every needle was a sharp pain than rippled through his body, fixating on the other pinpoints of pain. Kuro added four more along his hips, two to a side, before he stabbed a ring of six around Keith’s belly button. He paused, closing his eyes and listening to Keith’s cries like they were an aria.

He learned that circling his fingers around the needles would cause Keith to panic, which in turn caused his body to tense and draw out more lovely sounds. This pleased him for a while, before he grew bored and decided that Keith could handle a few more. Then he went to Keith’s thighs, pressing three a piece into the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Keith was reduced to broken pleas and tears. His body tensed up at Kuro’s every touch, he couldn’t help it. He choked in a breath as Kuro held up two needles right in front of his face.

“Kitten, you’ve been so good!” Kuro praised, tapping the unused needles against his nose. “These are the last two for the night. I’ll even let you choose where I put them.” Kuro purred, rubbing the caps into the soft skin of Keith’s cheeks, tracing them up his jawline. Oh, how he’d love to his pet a nice set of earrings, but Shiro would never let them stay.

“I…” Keith trailed off, his gaze flickering down to his inner thighs. Those needles hurt the least out of all of them, but he didn’t know what Kuro wanted him to say. Sometimes it was a straight answer, other times it was ‘whatever you want’. He looked back up at Kuro questioningly, flinching when Kuro rubbed the capped needles against his lips.

“You would look so good with piercings, kitten. It’s a shame I wouldn’t be able to get away with giving them to you.” Kuro sighed at the thought. “The same with tattoos.” He looked up at Keith, lifting a brow. “Are you going to answer me?”

“My...my thighs…” Keith managed weakly, and Kuro brightened up.

“Yes, good. The needles look lovely on your belly, but there’s something so... _charming_ about having them so close to your cunt.” Keith flinched at Kuro’s casual tone, watching as he wiped the alcohol pad across Keith’s inner thigh, higher up that the others. He squeezed his eyes shut. Two, only two more and then Kuro would go away and Keith would be okay. Shiro would come out and take care of him. Shiro with his soft touches and gentle smiles. He could already feel his hands, rubbing gentle circles into his back.

“ _Shiro…_ ” Keith breathed his name aloud, without realizing it. He went rigid, eyes snapping open and dread filling him when he felt Kuro’s grip on his knee tighten.

“Oh, _I see_.” Kuro’s voice was dark and heavy. Keith’s gaze slid to his, whimpering at the rage in his eyes. “You think we’re almost done playing?” Keith cried out when Kuro jammed the needle into his thigh, before uncapping the other and driving that into Keith’s other side. Keith drew in a ragged breath.

“I-I, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“Oh, you _are_ a little whore.” Kuro hissed, a smirking crawling up his lips. “Thinking about another man when you’re in bed with me? How insufferable. Even after I went and complimented you on how good you’ve been for me.” Kuro took a moment to reach into the bedside drawer, and Keith cringed at the sight of the safety scissors Shiro kept for when he needed to cut Keith free from Kuro’s shibari antics. Kuro snipped through the rope binding Keith’s ankles easily, not bothering to remove the manacles as he tossed the scissors aside and grabbed onto Keith’s hips. He roughly flipped Keith onto his knees. Keith screamed in pain, his muscles around the needles spasmed, pulling wails from his throat. It was a saving grace that the needles on his stomach didn’t brush the bed, and Kuro spread his thighs wide so that those needles wouldn’t touch as well, but the sudden change brought a fresh round of tears to his face.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Keith cried, trying to pull his elbows down in an attempt to get the needles farther away from the bed. The thought of collapsing down onto them filled him with a primal fear. “Please, I-” He shrieked as Kuro’s hand cracked against his ass, and he would have fallen if Kuro didn’t have a tight grip on his hip.

“Oh, you’ll be sorry, you little slut.” Kuro hissed, bringing his hand down again and again, until Keith’s wails turned into choked sobs. “Tell me, when you’re squirming on my cock like a bitch in heat do you think about him too? He can’t make you scream like I can, kitten.” To illustrate his point, he reached between Keith’s legs and yanked one of the needles out, enjoying the cry he got in response. He was getting that damn headache again, but he didn’t care. This was _his_ time to play however he wanted to. Shiro could deal with the leftovers like usual. He head was throbbing so much that he didn’t understand the words coming out of his kitten’s mouth until that moment.

“Stop it! Stop it!” Keith wailed, squirming in his grip as Kuro brought his hand down against his ass again. “No, I don’t want to! Shiro! _Shiro!_ ” Keith screamed, begging hopelessly. His stomach, his legs, his ass, everything ached and burned and he couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t.

“ _Shiro! Shiro!_ ” Kuro parroted, laughing as his thumb went to his kitten’s entrance, shoving in roughly without lube, earning another loud scream. “He can hear you, you know. He’s trying _so_ hard to get to you, to spoil you like the pampered whore you are.” He moved his thumb in and out casually.

“S-Stop…!” Keith choked, squeezing his eyes shut at the burn. “It hurts!”

“Oh?” Kuro laughed, sounding amused. “You’re not a very good slut if you can’t get wet at a little pain. Or is it because you don’t like me?” He asked, his tone mockingly sad. “If I was Shiro I bet you’d be fucking yourself open right now, huh? You’re just his perfect little whore.”

“I’m not!” Keith sobbed, burying his face in the sheets.

“He loves the way you move under him.” Kuro said easily, working his thumb, enjoying the way his kitten’s body contorted in pain. His migraine was massive, but like hell he was going to give Shiro a chance when his kitten wasn’t completely ruined. “I’m sure he wouldn’t be trying so hard to reach you right how if you weren’t such a slut.” Kuro mused, smiling cruelly at the way Keith stiffened at his words. “Oh, I’m sorry. You thought he loved you? Oh, kitten. You’re so naive.”

“Stop.” Keith choked out, shaking his head. “Shut up!”

“I give you everything. I give you pleasure, I give you pain. I give you love in all its forms, because, out of the two of us, I’m the one that loves you more.” Kuro said, pulling his thumb out. There was no more need for physical pain, not today. Keith’s crying was evidence of that. “You think love is just gentle kisses and cuddles? Oh, pet, you’re so wrong. Love is pain, and I love you far more than that coward ever could.” Kuro held onto Keith’s hips firmly as his pet’s body went limp.

“You’re lying.” Keith whimpered, his voice far more quiet. “Shiro loves me!”

“Shiro is weak. His love is weak. The second I take you too far, he’ll abandon you, just like he abandoned the others.” Kuro smiled at the way Keith twisted his head to look at him. Kuro’s gaze fixed on his pretty eyes. He wouldn’t touch Keith’s eyes, not when they gave him everything he wanted to see. “Oh, did you think you were his first ‘sweetheart’? His first ’darling’?” Kuro tutted, shaking his head, never breaking his gaze. “You think you’re our first playmate? Of course not. Though, to be honest, none of them have lasted as long as you. Maybe that’s why I feel so attached. Tell me, kitten. Have I ever left you alone when we’ve played? Never. But Shiro leaves you all the time, claiming that you need rest, or that he’s going to get you medicine. In the beginning he used to always hold you tight at night, making you feel safe.” He saw the dawning horror in Keith’s eyes and grinned.

“No...he…”

“He’s starting to get bored with you. It’s only a matter of time until he finds another pretty gemstone for me to polish.” Keith began to cry again, big, ugly sobs that shook his entire body. Kuro purred, leaning forward to lick at his tears. His kitten was so beautiful. “Don’t worry, pet. I won’t let him replace you. I love you far too much for that.”

“Shiro...Shiro wouldn’t…” Keith sobbed, shaking his head. Kuro pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Who loves you more?”

“Shiro!” Keith yelled, crying out when Kuro reached under him to yank a needle out of his stomach.

“Who loves you more?” Kuro repeated darkly, aching to hear that pretty sound on his kitten’s lips.

“Shiro!” Keith repeated, because if he didn’t he knew it was over. He wailed when Kuro yanked another needle free. Kuro’s fingers wrapped around another needle.

“Who.” _His stomach._ “Loves.” _His left thigh._ “You.” _His hip._ “More.” _His right thigh._

Keith screamed in agony as Kuro clawed at the holes in his skin, his blood welling against the man’s fingertips.

“K-Kuro…!” Keith finally sobbed, burying his face into the bed. His body shook with sobs, even as Kuro pressed affectionate kisses along his shoulder blades.

“ _Good_ kitten.” Kuro pulled away from Keith, running his hands across Keith’s back. He sighed peacefully, enjoying the way his other self was screaming in the back of his mind. “I think that’s enough for today, don’t you, kitten?”

Keith didn’t answer, not even when Kuro’s harsh grip lightened and he was gently rolled back onto his stomach. Not even when Shiro gripped his face tightly, tears in his own dark eyes.

“Sweetheart...” Shiro breathed, eyes wide in fear.

Keith didn’t answer, not even then.

**Author's Note:**

> Pooooor baby. ;3 I might continue this into the comfort part of hurt/comfort but I don't know yet. We'll see.
> 
> Leave a comment!


End file.
